A Dream, a Story, and a Friend With Sesshomaru
by DarkestNiyte
Summary: A random story from a dream a friend had,Sess oc
1. Chapter 1

A Dream, a Story, and a Friend With Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. The only character I own is Shia, who is "Rin's little sister" in my story.

"Shia? Shia? Where are you?" asked Rin, "Oh, there you are, wake up!"

"Baka!" replied a very sleepy Shia just waking up and glancing at the clock. She bolted straight out of bed as soon as she saw the time, and shouted, "Don't you know its Saturday! I'm supposed to wake up at 6 to look for demons, not 8! Now go get my pink kimono with blue floral pattern. We're looking for a demon attracted to pink, so it will work the best. Now hurry! My Sesshomaru is waiting!" Shia replied. "Great, I am late for my meeting with Sesshy, and it's all Rin's fault," Shia thought. "Well, I may as well get ready. And I should give Rin something she will never forget…"

"Here it is, Shia!" Rin shouted.

"I don't want that one anymore. Get me my sleevless blue dress with the pink flower. I have a feeling that I will need to summon something today…"

"Okay!" said Rin, with a lot of energy.

"She is so easy to get her to do what you want," thought Shia.

Shia took off her night Kimono and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. Shia began fussing with her ankle-length black hair, Rin ran in. Rin shouted, "Here are your clothes, Shia!"

"AMA! Don't you know not to barge into my room like that! You BAKA!" Shia shouted as she turned around, completely distracted. "Am-er-u-fi," Shia chanted, and a very sloppy net came flying out of nowhere and missed Rin by a long shot.

Looking distracted, Rin said,"Sorry, I'll leave now, Shia."

Eventually, Shia managed to get into the dress and tie a large pink bow into her hair, and headed out to meet Sesshomaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, That's a start . Well, I'll update really soon, and I appreciate reviews. .


	2. Summon something already

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or the names that I am using for the summoning. Those belong to Yuu Watase. So, yeah, on with the story.

-------------------------------------

Shia headed out to find Sesshomaru, to find him sitting under a tree. "Have you been waiting long?" She asked. "Rin did not wake me up on time, so I apologize."

"That's alright. The demon disappeared anyways, so we will practice your summoning. Show me the ones you have learned."

"Alright, here goes…" Shia replied, getting into postion. "Ta-su-ki A-shi-ta-re. Tasuki Ashitare!" A tail with wings appeared in front of her.

Sesshomaru looked at it in disbelief. "Is that the best you have? I could always find a different miko, you do know that?"

"Wait-" the flustered Shia cried, "That wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to grow wings and a tail!"

"Try a simpler spell…"

"Alright…" Shia stood still. "Ta-ma-ho-me…Ta-ma-ho-me…" Suddenly, an extremely good-looking bishie appeared in front of her. He had the mark for 'ogre' on his arm.

"Wow, very good," Sesshomaru stated, surprised she could do so well. "Lets see what this ogre can do."

"Ok. I'll control his powers. But you must know, he has a mind of his own, and is only human like you-er…I mean me. So, his ogre powers only come when I posess him. Got it?" Shia got into position again, standing in front of a willow tree. "Na-ma-me, shield us from u-mi-ya-me. The Ho-to-ho-ri marks the day when we will destroy the youkai. U-mi-ya-me!" Ribbons of red light flashed by Sesshomaru, leaving deep wounds.

"I guess I underestimated her…" thought Sesshomaru. He commented "Well done, I'll take you to slay some other demons another day….Um, you do know a healing spell, right? Not that it hurts…"

"Right. Su-ba-ru Am-i-bo-shi." The wounds disappeared from Sesshomaru.

"Well done, we will continue training in the woods. There is a hanyou I would like you to slay."

"Hanyou….."

------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapters…I will update soon, though!


	3. The girl needs work

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha

Change of plot-Shia is Sesshomaru's apprentice

------------------

"What hanyou?" Shia inquired. "Is it your brother?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru's glare was even colder than his reply. "And how many times do I have to tell you-those spells, or names of Fushigi Yugi characters arn't going to help you. I can get rid of them easier than air. Try again with simpler spells."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru. Anything you say,"

"Your spell was quite convincing, but it was weak. Summoning people to possess is not allowed. You must use other spells. Try a water spell."

"Right, after we meet up with the hanyou."

They kept walking through the forest, and encountered nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, while Shia was watching a bird, she slammed into something fast…

"What was that!"

"It was that weakling wolf youkai!" Sesshomaru drew his sword, and pointed it at Kouga. "I'll keep him at bay. You try that spell. Now." Sesshomaru commanded her.

Sighing, Shia stood back up and attempted to summon some water. "Aqua pearl wave" was the chant she used, but she had no luck. A trickle of rainwater fell onto her head, followed by a giant fist belonging to Sesshomaru to scold her for doing so terribly.

"You really need to learn to fight better. This just isn't for you. We will have you a lesson in demon slaying with that demon slayer that hangs about Inuyasha. I will have her make you a weapon, and you will learn the art of demon slaying instead of magic." Sesshomaru coldly said.

"Right Sesshomaru."

Completely ignoring her answer, he turned to Kouga. "This time you are getting away, but beware of me next time." He stated with an air of ice in his voice.

------------

A/N sorry it was so short! Review please! I will get to updating hopefully before the end of the week!


End file.
